Of Worries and Women
by korralations
Summary: One shot. Korra, Bolin, and Mako spend a night out on the town, hijinks ensue. Based off of the insane RPing from the ask-avatarkorra chat. T for language and just to be safe.


**A/N: This was written from the RPing that was done on ask-avatarkorra (on tumblr)'s chat. It was hilarious, so I scribbled this down really quickly. You can see her gorgeous drawings using the link below - just copy and paste and take out the dot - from the story. Thanks for reading!**

**http:/pencil-paper-passon (dot) com/post/18705471492/oh-my-god-this-night-was-just-as-crazy-as**

* * *

><p>Korra peered up at the sky, illuminated slightly in the otherwise dark night by the glow of Republic City. The din of the party echoed from a nearby building, and Bolin was straightening his clothes in the reflection of a glass window.<p>

"Korra, you actually look like a girl in that dress," Mako commented.

Korra turned to the brooding firebender, anxiously tugging on the blue and white garment. "Sh-Shut up!" _Am I really that manly usually?_ she wondered. _Nah. I'm just kick ass._

Korra peered around the corner to see Bolin suavely walking through the door, pushing back his dark hair. As soon as she stepped foot in the room as well, the music overwhelmed her, as did numerous people talking to each other over the cacophony of instruments. The dance floor was full of people, bodies close to each other.

"Cactus juice, get your cactus juice here!" a man near the bar called.

"What's cactus juice?" Korra wondered aloud.

Mako shrugged, surveying the room with a practiced eye.

"People drink weird things," she replied, wandering over to find Bolin.

"You come here often? Surely I've seen a pretty girl like you before," came his deep voice, and Korra found him a moment later, leaning on the bar counter. A girl dressed in green giggled, and Bolin smiled at her.

"I'm Una," the girl replied.

"Are you a sparrowkeet?" a thin man asked, giggling. "You look like a sparowkeet." He poked Mako, and Mako glared at him, ignoring the drunk partygoers.

It was useless, Korra realized. Bolin was lost to the pretty girls of the city.

"SPARROWKEET!" the drunk man slurred.

"Do it again and I'll cook your damned face," Mako said nonchalantly to the man. The man scurried off, stumbling a few times in desperation.

"So… are you gonna dance with people, Korra? Mako asked, arms still crossed.

"Of course! I'm in a dress, aren't I?"

The music slid to a stop, and a slow waltz began.

Korra glanced over at Bolin, still flirting.

"Mako, you should talk to one of those girls!" she insisted. "It's a slow dance! Ask one!"

"No thanks."

Korra grabbed a mango juice from the bar, taking a long sip, watching with amusement as Bolin led Una to the dance floor, clumsily placing his hands on her waist.

They swayed to the music, and Korra couldn't help but chuckle when he stepped on her shoes.

"Oops! Must be out of practice," he said smoothly, and Una smiled and muttered something back.

"Mako, look! Bolin's being stupid!"

Mako began chuckling, and it turned it to a full-out laugh as Bolin stepped on the girl's feet again. Mako took another chug of his mysterious drink, then eyed it suspiciously before downing the rest of it, signaling for another.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked, waving a hand in front of Mako's face.

Bolin stepped on the girl's foot a third time, and she pulled away.

"What's your problem?" Una asked, offended.

"Sorry, my brother's being a jerk, laughing at me over there."

Mako's breath grew heavy as he surveyed the scene in front of him, and Korra peered into his glass nervously.

"Mako, I think you-"

"You think? You think! You think this; you think that. How about what I think for once! Why does everything have to be about you? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE AVATAR DOES'T MEAN YOU GET SPECIAL RIGHTS TO EVERYTHING, DAMN IT!"

The music screeched to a halt as the club's occupants stared at Mako, his chest heaving.

Una pulled from Bolin's arms. "That's your brother?"

He sighed heavily. "Yeah."

"Mako," Korra muttered, laughing nervously at the bar. "People are staring…"

The musicians looked around nervously, and Bolin tried to get their attention to continue the music.

Eyes wildly alive, Mako rounded on Korra, backing her into a wall.

"M-Mako, what are you-"

Her back hit the wall, and she glanced back in apprehension. Grabbing a glass from the bar, she tossed the contents on him, but he looked at her unfazed.

In her peripheral vision, Korra noticed the band awkwardly place down their instruments, and she knew that everyone else was watching her and Mako.

Bolin adjusted the rim of his hat, apologizing to the girl and walking over to Korra.

"Can you help me, Bolin? Mako just-"

Bolin shoved off Mako violently, and the taller man stumbled back.

"Must be nice-" hiccup, "being the Avatar. You could never understand me." Mako glared at her pitifully, water dripping from his cheekbones and onto his shirt. "I grew up with nothing." Shaking off his brother's arm, he stormed from the club, and everyone watched him. As soon as he left, their eyes returned to Korra.

A screech, then lighthearted music. Korra blinked a few times, as if not believing what had just happened.

"Bolin, what just-"

"Was he drinking that cactus juice stuff?"

"Hey, are we gonna dance?" Una piped up, peering around Bolin's broad shoulders.

Grabbing Mako's half-empty glass, Korra handed it to Bolin. "I dunno. Your Republic City food all looks the same. Is it?"

He sighed, placing down the glass with a chink. "Yeah. I'm gonna go talk to him. You can come if you want, but I don't want him upset again."

"Can we at least meet up again?" Una asked.

"Of course we can, babe. I'll be sure to stop by again. Until then-" he leaned over and kissed her cheek, smiling devilishly. Una blushed, hand rising to her face. Bolin winked, leaving the bar with a flirty flourish.

Korra took her mango drink from before, sitting on a barstool with a deep sigh. Of course someone had to get in a fight on their one night to have fun.

Still, she couldn't miss a chance at butting into this conversation, so she slipped through the shadows outside the club, music fading into the background.

There was a thump and a string of curses as Mako tripped over a trash can, face planting on the dirty street.

"Leave me a-alone," Mako slurred, hiccuping.

The cheerful music continued from the club, further illuminating the scene in irony.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone. Why would you drink cactus juice?" Bolin asked, helping his older brother onto his feet.

"I didn't! I'm s-SOBER," he insisted, his hiccups emphasizing his words.

"Sure you are. And you don't like Korra either," Bolin bit back. At her name, Korra hid behind the bushes. _They don't know I'm here,_ she thought. The music masked her movements, and she couldn't help but to listen in.

"You wouldn't u-understand. You always get the g-girls. You don't know what it's like to f-find the _one_," he hiccuped again, sliding to the ground. "So don't try to l-lecture me on it." Bolin sat next to him, nudging his shoulder.

_What is going on?_ she wondered, sliding lower behind the bush.

"You're right Mako. I don't understand. I might get all the girls, sure. But if I'm such a ladies' man, then how come I can never hang on to them?" Bolin tossed his hat into the street, and it fluttered subtly in the breeze. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "You are closer to Korra than I've ever been with any girl... if anything, _you _don't understand."

Mako touched the cut on his face, examining the blood on his hand. With a scoff, he wiped it on his pants.

Korra shrunk back further into the shadows. Something was wrong with her - she wanted to stop listening, she should stop listening, yet she was inexorably drawn back to the conversation.

"Here, let's go find Korra and go home," Bolin concluded after the silence, helping Mako to his feet.

Mako tripped backward, then reached for something to steady himself. Holding his stomach, he stumbled closer to her and emptied his stomach all over her bush. Staying as still as she could, she prayed she wasn't caught. _Run for it!_ her mind urged. She slunk up and back, edging for the door to the club.

"Oh man, yeah... Let's get you inside," Bolin whistled at his brother's state, slinging Mako's arm around his shoulders, helping him to the doorway.

A twig cracked under Korra's foot, and she froze. Mako won't notice, she thought. And Bolin's too busy with Mako. Assuring herself with the information, she finished the short distance to the club.

Leaning against the bar nonchalantly, she watched them enter the club, Mako a mess and Bolin barely holding him up.

"H-hey guys. Back already?"

Mako's eyes flickered to the side, then rolled up as he went limp in his brother's arms.

"I guess we're going home now?" Korra asked, helping to rearrange Mako.

"Yeah. Can you help me carry him? Idiot got too drunk."

Korra sighed, taking her time on the way to help Bolin.

"Wait… something seems off," Korra noticed, standing back a few paces. "Ah!" she snapped her fingers. "Where's his scarf?"

"I have it," a new voice slurred.

Korra spun to see Asami, barely holding herself up, twirling the scarf around her arm.

"Why would you even take that?" Korra asked lazily.

Asami darted past all three of them, spinning around in the street giggling. "I have his scarf! I have the scarf!" she sang.

"Korra, you take Mako home," Bolin ordered, squinting at the drunk girl. "I'll get his scarf back." He sprinted after her, grinning wickedly.

"Sprits alive, Bolin, it's only a scarf…" she trailed off as Bolin ran around outside. She sighed at the unconscious man leaning against her. "Hi, Mako."

With another unnecessary sigh, she looped his arm around her neck, attempting to drag him out. Mako flopped in her arms, and Korra pushed aside his head to survey Bolin's fight.

He assumed a low stance, then thrust his arms out as an earthen wall erupted around the dancing girl. "Sorry, hon, can't let you take that," he insisted. "That would be stealing."

Groaning at Mako, Korra hoisted him up again, cursing her heels. Mako snorted, then snored loudly. A few adjacent partygoers stared, but the rest were too busy dancing to the lively music.

Asami flipped over the wall agilely, giggling again. She waved around the scarf, and Bolin darted closer.

"That doesn't mean you can keep it," he insisted, earthbending to launch himself directly in front of Asami. "Hey," he said with a smile. "I'd like that back."

She sprinted toward a parked motorcycle, scarf flying behind her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Bolin insisted, jumping up and slamming to the ground, sending the motorcycle flying through the air.

"Kor-r-ra-a," Mako groaned, stirring slightly.

"No!" Asami moaned. "That was my only friend!" she stared at her motorcycle, sniffling.

Korra stared at the snoring Mako, sighing again and dragging him to the door.

"Sorry ma'am, but my brother needs that scarf to impress his lady friend," Bolin said, leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

"But red's my color! It goes so well with my hair!" she complained, looking up at Bolin with a pouted lip and wide eyes. "Please? Can I keep it? Please?"

"Here, I'll cut you a deal," Bolin said, walking over and slowly twirling the scarf from her arm. "I'll take this one - mine - and you can go and buy yourself the prettiest scarf in all of Republic City, okay?" Bolin winked, tucking the scarf inside his jacket.

"Well... okay. But on one condition. You have to come with me," Asami bargained.

"And where is that?"

"To buy me a new scarf, silly!" she giggled.

"Hmm… alright, but only if it's quick. I know how long the ladies like to shop."

"Okay, cutie. Meet me tomorrow," Asami concluded, stumbling in the wrong direction.

* * *

><p>Korra poked Mako's limp body, hovering over him as if to punch him. He deserved it, stupid punk. Getting drunk on their one night to have fun.<p>

"Wake up!"

"Oh… urgh…. my head… ow! Why are we at home?" Mako groaned

Korra grabbed a bottle of tea from the table, shoving it in his hands. "Drink. You're stupid, you know that?"

"More like hung-over," he hiccuped, taking a swig of the tea.

"This night was not how I planned it," Korra sighed, sitting on the couch next to him. "We got to the party, and you started acting really weird."

"Weird? How so?" Mako asked, groaning and clutching his head again.

"You say some pretty hurtful stuff when you're drunk," Korra admitted.

"Ugh… so… sorry," Mako apologized. Korra leapt to her feet, making her way across the room.

"Yeah whatever- oof!" she plummeted to the floor as her foot caught on the couch corner.

Mako stumbled over to her, arms scooping around her before she hit the ground, dumping her on the couch as he fell as well. He landed on top of her, groaning.

"Wh-huh-wh- Mako! Get off of me!" she shrieked. He stared down at her, arms encasing her on couch.

"Uh… Mako?" she asked, choking on her breath. His head rested on her collarbone briefly, his body's heat emanating around and immersing her.

"Your heartbeat... it's so fast," he murmured, and before she could protest, pressed his lips to hers. Her hands rose to his chest, pushing him off _He's drunk_, she reminded herself, but she noticed that the stale smell of alcohol was gone from his breath, and her hands rose instead to his cheek.

The door slammed against the wall as it opened.

"Hey guys! What's going o-" Bolin's smile faded as he took stock of the scene in front of him, dropping the red scarf in surprise. He wiped the sweat off his brow, gaping at the two of them.

Tearing her mouth from his, Korra finally shoved Mako off of her, and he rolled to the floor. Groaning, he rubbed his head, turning to see Bolin standing in the doorway.

"Hey…. is Mako alright?" Bolin asked, scratching the back of his head, pretending as if he saw nothing. Korra sat up clumsily, fighting a blush.

"Y-yeah, he's f-fine," Korra stammered, rubbing her arms. Her hair was disheveled, and she attempted to pat it down, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Mako slid his back against the couch, pathetically feigning sleep.

"Alright...well uh…" Bolin glanced at his brother. "I guess he's tired. Here, let me set up the couch for you.."

Korra kicked Mako, mumbling at him, "Stupid...Mako! Taking the easy way out and leaving me in this awkward situation."

"Okay, let's just let him sleep then. You don't might taking the couch, do you? We don't have an extra bed," Bolin chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's fine; I can sleep here. But where is the bathroom? I need to change." Korra stood, smoothing out her crumpled dress.

"Oh, it's just down there," Bolin replied, gesturing down a dark hallway.

"Thanks," she replied, making her way toward it.

As Korra walks towards the bathroom, Bolin looked over at Mako, passed out on the couch. He smiled anxiously, wondering if he had ruined something for his brother again. He sighed. He'd find out in the morning.

As he left for the bedroom, he couldn't help but to drape Mako's scarf back over his brother's body


End file.
